The Akatsuki
by anime lover 239
Summary: We all know how it goes. The akatsuki come to our world and live with girls. Thats what this story is about. there is a bunch of chaos, ex boyfriends, and girls. ItachixOc PeinxOc HidanxOc ON HIATUS BECAUSE I DONT HAVE MY COMPUTER U CAN CONTINUE THE STORY AND SEND ME CHAPTERS I JUST CAN5 WRITE,
1. The begining

**I don't own anyone except Liz,Lily, and Amanda**

The Akatsuki

**Lily's pov.**

Ok so this is what happened. I was having a sleep over with my friends: Liz and Amanda. We were watching a naruto movie in my room when I heard a huge **BOOM! **We were going to check it out but we were grabbed from somewhere behind us. Someone growled," Be quiet or you die." Did I mention there was a kunai by my throat?

Then I heard someone say," Shut the fuck up bitches or we'll cut your throats and You'll be my sacrifices." We made our way upstairs. Then I saw the Akatsuki. I thought OMFG. It's the akatsuki! Then I heard a grumble and then Pein started talking," So are you the residents of this house?"

I quickly," Yes. We're sisters my parents died long ago." That was partially true. My parents died a long time ago when I was 10. I'm 17 now. I have been living alone since then because of crazy circumstances.

Amanda said," Yeah and we were just hanging out till you guys came."

Liz said," Yeah so let us fucking go and get out of here."

I said," Be quiet we are in some deep trouble."

Pein said," Where are we?"

"You're in the Bellevue, Nebraska." I said. They stared at us blankly.

Liz said," The United States." They stared.

"The earth." Said Amanda. They stared.

"We mean what country Fire, Water, and Wind?" said Itachi.

"Sorry bud but we're not in your world." I said," You must have been sent through a portal."

"Yeah, we were in a meeting when there was a **Poof!** and we were here." Said Pein.

"I'm to tired for this shit so Lets continue this in the morning. Kisame and Itachi, you can sleep in my parents room. Kakuzu and Hidan will sleep in here. Konan and Pein can sleep in the spair bedroom by my room. Zetsu sleeps in the garden. Tobi sleeps in the family room. Sasori and Deidera sleeps on my air mattress." I said.

Pein said," Listen to her for now. You will not harm them. We will talk more about this in the morning."

* * *

**In the morning**

"Get up Bitch." said Liz.

"I'm up," i said,"Was the akatsuki really come here or was it just a dream."

Amanda said," It was real."It was time to figure things out.

I yelled," WAKE THE FUCK UP EVERYBODY."

Hidan yelled."I'M UP BITCH."

Pein came into my room. I yelped. Liz screamed," GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD." Pein was out before you could say hi. I noticed a lot of venom in her voice. Everyone was in the living room when we were done getting dressed. Liz glared death daggers at pein. I felt anger because I am a majer pein fan girl, but I didn't do anything.

Pein started saying,"Ok. You'll let us live he..." I cut him off.

I said,"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean i'll let you live here. This is MY house. Not yours Mine. I was gonna let you stay but on my terms. You will not order me to do stuff. This is my house got it." I said got it with so much venom he didn't challenge me.

Hidan said," That was FUCKING awesome." The others were quiet.

Pein said," What are your terms?"

I said,"1. we will have privacy,2. you will not boss us around. 3. you will do as i say for your better good. and 4. Do not kill anyone with out permision." They gaped at me.

"What" I said innocently.

"No Killing, thats what i do bitch. i need sacrifices." Hidan said. Liz started arguing with him.

"Get over yourself dick face. Your in our house. Now go suck on your teeny dick or put it in your pussy because your so arrogant. You make me sick. I will not let you talk to me like that. Unlike Lily, I stand up for myself. you will not diss me fucker." said Liz.

Hidan said," Bitch, watch it. You don't know what i can do. I'll kill you before you can take a breath. I don't fucking care what you say. And for your information i have a big dick. i will fucking rape your dead corps. You need to watch it bitch." And it went on from there. Then I noticed something peculiar. I had a feeling things were about to change. I was right when there was an explosion where Liz and Hidan were.

**Thats it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please no flames. i know it's fast but i'm not really good. I'm not good at writing. Please review. I except critsism. I want to here opinions. i think i made some akatsuki out of character but oh well. I will update soon. have a good day. please submit your own character. I need one boy and 6 girls. i need their names, age, and personality. I can't upload the second chapter for some reason so if ya want to read the whole story. I'll just type it right here.**

**I don't own anyone except Liz,Lily, and Amanda**

The Akatsuki

**We left off with**

_I knew i was right when I heard an explosion by Liz._

**Amanda's pov**

Hi, I'm amanda. Lily's friend. Now back to the story. So I heard an explosion, and there standing was Liz with purple chakra swirling around her. She also had red eyes like the hot Uchiha.

"Liz." i said.

"What?" she said.

"You have sharingan eyes and chakra swirling around you." I said.

"Oh." she said. She then got a devious smile on her face. "Yo bastard! Still want to fight."

Hidan said," What do ya mean bitch. Of course I do."Then out of no where Liz appeared behind Hidan and kicked him. Sending him fliying into the wall. They started to make chakra signs.

Lily yelled,"Don't Mess up my HOUSE." They ran into the backyard and fought. Then I heard the door bell. Everybody froze.

I said," Everyone stay in the back yard i'll anwser it." I ran to anwser it and saw Lily's ex-boyfriend. He was extremely hot and nice on the surfus but he was cruel and abusive under neath. He did that behind mine and Liz's back. We only noticed it when Lily came over with a black bruise on her head and blood coming out from her mouth. She even got raped by him. Then we told her to dump him.

"What do you want Jeremy," I said.

"I want to see Lily.I want her back. Jail has changed me." he said.

"After what you did, I won't allow you to speak to her bastard." I said.

"I won't take no for an anwser." He said. He started walking into the house. I couldn't believe this.

"GET OUT," I screamed. Then Liz ran into the house.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Jeremy is back we need to protect Lily" I said. Then I heard someone scream LET ME GO. We sprinted to the backyard. We saw Jeremy holding on to Lily and Lily screaming at him.

"I want you to take me back," He said.

"No you bastard." she said.

"Why?" said Jeremy.

"You know why. There's thousands of reasons. I don't like you anymore." Then black chakra started swirling Lily. She had a four point star in her eyes. Each point had an element by it. Lily then did a waving motion and a wave crashed into Jeremy.

"What the fuck!" said Jeremy. Jeremy was gone through the door.

"What just happened," said Pein.

"And where were you during all of this." I said.

"We were in the backyard farther from the house because your yard is huge. We came running after we saw a wave ram through the front door." said Pein.

"Well it seems that Lily has chakra to." I heard Kisame say.

"Well we need to shop," said Liz.

"And that comes up now" I said.

"Well the males do need cloathes." said Konan.

"Well some of my uncle John's clothes will fit Itachi." said Lily.

"Itachi and Pein will come with." said Lily,"Don't destroy the house okay."

"Okay" said Konan. We went to the car as soon as Itachi and Pein were dressed. My favorite song I Hate everything about you by Three Days Grace started playing.I began singing:

**Everytime we lie awake**

**After every hit we tak****e**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Every room mate kept awake**

**by every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only When I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**why do i love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Evertime we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Only when I stop to think about you**

**I know only when you stop to think about me**

**Do you know**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you **

**Why do you love me**

**I hate **

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You love me**

**I hate every thing about you **

**Why do I love you**

We arrived at the mall. It was a small one and close to my house. We went inside. I heard a situation going on. I then saw a girl run past us.

**please continue to read my story . i think its coming along. this chapter took forever to load up. I hope you enjoyed it. I already have 2 suggestions for girls. i need a girl for each akatsuki member except konan. Thats why i need a boy. i already got Itachi,Hidan,Pein,Sasori,and Deidera. please submit characters. it would be a big help. Don't forget to review**


	2. The mall

**The akatsuki chapter 3**

**Thanks for following my story. I hope you like it so far**

**I only own Lily,Liz, Amanda**

**Sorry school and i share a laptop so i haven't gotten on much**

**We left off with**

we heard something going on and a girl ran past us

Liz's pov.

Ok so you here about lily and amanda but not me. Well i'm like 5'4, have brown short hair and am a HUGE akatsuki fan girl. it may not look like it but i love hidan. He's just so sexy but i have a reputation to uphold you know. Any way back to the story. There is a girl being chased by a man thats like 30. Lily being like she is ran after the girl. Me and Amanda ran after her. The girl stopped and looked at us.

"What do you want." she said.

"We want to know whats going on." said Lily, "and your name."

"My name is Nicole." said the girl,"the guy who was chasing me tried to rape me when the store I worked at was my boss and a bastard."

"Well he won't bother you anymore because I'll take care of him." I said.

"Liz. Be careful. he looks strangely familiar." said Amanda.

"I'll be careful." I said. I went looking for the man because we lost him at the food court. Then a tought occured to me. Where is Pein and Itachi. _This is fucking great I tought because not only do I have to find that guy bu. _Something brought me to reality. I saw the man in front of me.

"O.. ." I said,"SHIT." I started running. "shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT." I then ran into Pein and Itachi. I forgot my fear and yelled at them."Where the fuck were you guys."

"Calm down. After you started s=chasing that girl we lost sight of you girls then we saw a man that looked like Orochimaru," said Pein.

"Duh that was him. I ran into him. Now he's chasing me." I said.

"WHAT." said Pein.

"hn." said Itachi. Then Orochimaru walked up to us.

"Hello Liz." he said.

"How do you know my name." said Liz

"Thats a secret but I want the other girls and you to come with me. Nicole include." he said

"HELL NO" Liz said." Itachi and Pein, Call the others and have them come here. I'll run."

"GO." said Pein. I ran to the girls. I told Lily what happened by mind messaging. I got there when Lily was done explaining and something freaky was happening. Amanda had bright bright white chakra swirling around her and she had byukugan in her eyes. She finally had chakra. Nicole was looking at her amazed.

"What the hell?" she said, "Can you all do that."

"Yeah." me and Lily said shyly.

She just got bright eyed and said,"Sweet."

"Lets all be friends."said Amanda.

"Any way. We go to run all 4 of us. Orochimaru is after us for some odd reason." I said. We started running at ninja speed. I carried Nicole. She is not very heavy. She just marveled at us. She seemed to figure out it was best to be quiet. I thought I'll explain to her everything after this is over.

"Hello girls." Orochimaru said next us.

"h..H...How did you catch up with us." I said.

"I'm a ninja. Any way your comin with me." Orochimaru said.

"Over my immortal body." said a familiar voice.

"Hell yeah." said Lily.

"This is artwork that needs to have an explosion, un." said Deidera. Nicole was having a fan girl girl attack. I was amused. She came up to Deidera and snatched his hand. She saw the hand mouths and squeled.

"You know were in the middle of something right." said Amanda.

"I don't care. This is fucking awesome." Nicole said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a fucking enemy in front of us." said Hidan.

"You guys know you can't protect them right." said Orochimaru," I came here to collect them and six others**(wink,wink, nudge,nudge).**"

"Sorry can't let you guys get in this fight." I said,"This is our fight. You know what we can do. This guy challenged us and its our job to exept it. You can't change my mind."

"Your crazy" Sasori said.

"Liz is right. This our fight, stay out of this." Lily said.

"Stay out of our fight ok." Amanda said and there was no objections.

"Nicole stay out of the way." I said.

"Lets get this battle on." said Lily.

"As you wish." said Orochimaru. Lily, Amanda, and I triggered our dojutsu. Then Lily made a fire sign and blew fire at Orochimaru. He dodged. I used my sharingan to copy his jutsu before he did it. Then Amanda pushed some chakra points and he fell to the floor.

"How did you do that I said.

"He underestimated us and I snuck up behind him. I can't believed it worked." I said.

"Thats because it didn't" Pein said.

"It's his teleportation jutsu and he snuck away leaving his old skin." said Itachi.

Nicole decided to speak and said,"So are you the real do you girls really have chakra?And I really got involved in that?" We all nodded.

"That is fucking awesome." She said. She started bouncing up and down. She started squeling. Deidera knocked her out.

"What the hell" said Amanda.

"She was getting annoying." Deidera said,"So are we going to take her back to the house."

"We might as well." said Lily.

"By the way, who's watching the house." I said.

"Tobi" Konan said.

"TOBI!" yelled everyone except Konan. We all rushed to the car. We didn't notice Orochimaru was right behind us.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been alot. please forgive me. please keep submitting characters. I have one for deidera, sasori,tobi, konan, hidan, itachi, pein. I need one for zetsu, kisame, and kakuzu. Please review. Please keep following the story. its gonna get intresting**


	3. Things start happening part 1

**I don't own anyone except liz lily and amanda**

**we left off with**

_Tobi!_

**Lily's pov.**

Ok, so we were heading to my house when I see a wave of crows like Itachi uses. And hear a scream. I am the fastest out of all of us so I ran ahead. I got to the house and went inside.

I screamed,"MADARA". He came out, "What the fuck do you think your doing. We already got Orochimaru here trying to get us but your causing us trouble."

"wait Orochimaru is here. Dammit. I'll stop and clean up everything like tobi would. And think of a plan." Tobi said. The others got inside and saw the clean house.

"We were worried for nothing." said Liz, "Anyway what are we doin with Nicole? She should stay here but we need to contact her family."

Nicole said," First my twin needs to stay with us because there's something wierd about me and her or we wouldn't be in this mess because she heard everything."

"how?" said Pein.

"I called her when we got attacked so she could give me a ride." said Nicole.

"I see anyway we need to find those other 5 people because everyone never noticed except nicole and her sister. plus you girls. Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and sasori will you slit up and find the other 5.

"Yes" they said.

" Nicole have your sister drive over here" said Pein,"You girls will not go anywhere alone since Orochimaru will pursue you girls. I will be with Lily, Itachi will be with Amanda, Hidan will be with Liz, Nicole will be with Deidera, an..." He got cut off by the sound of someone knocking.

"Open up, it's me Cindy." Nicole opened and we saw a girl that was 5ft,6in had Blue eyes with a bit of brown in it and Black hair.

"Hey Nic... IS THAT THE AKATSUKI?" Cindy said.

"Yes and since i got caught up in this, you did to." said Nicole.

"cool." said Cindy.

"anyway" said Pein," I was saying you girls need partners. Everybody but cindy has one so Kakuzu is your partner Cindy and you need to stay here. Will that be ok with your parents?"

They got sad and Nicole said, " Are parents died when we were 11 so because of crazy things we were alone in our mansion."

"MANSION?" we yelled.

"Yeah, our parents were billionares so we got their money when they died." Cindy said."

" My house is small. I know we barely know each other but would it be ok if we move in with you." I said. They brightened up.

"sure" they both said.

"well lets wait for the others get back and pack." I said.

**Konan's pov.**

Ok so we split up and I was walking down the street in my disguise. I figure the guy would see throught it so I wasn't worried. I kept walking when I heard men whisitle at me. Seriously I thought. Well I kept walking when I saw a guy hotter than anyone I've seen.

"Hi, are you new around here?" he said," My name's Jose but people call me Jo. What's your name?'

"My name's Konan." I said.

"Well you do look just like her." he said,"Are you cosplaying because if you are her, I want proof and I'll tell you a secret."

"I really am her." I did a clone jutsu.

"Wow. you are here. Well, I'll do what I promised. I'm one of the 10 from the mall. I saw everything but I didn't want to interrupt." He said.

"Will you come with me because your in terrible danger." I said.

"Sure my dad won't miss me." I'll come and see what happens." We went to the house and heard the new news.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have a question or a comment you want only me to hear just pm me. Please review. Is this a good story? Please no flames. This is my first Akatsuki story. I'm gonna post a chapter on the oc after i introduce them. bye. **


	4. things start happening part 2

**I dont own anything except lily, liz, and Amanda**

**we left off with konan finding jose. and they are moving to nicole and cindy's house. **

**bold for dark zetsu**

_italics for white zetsu_

**Tobi pov**

Tobi was going to look for a girl. Tobi was going to the mall to look for clues. Tobi went to the sight he heard about. There Tobi saw a pretty girl that had black hair with light blue highlights,Full lips,and was 5ft 3in. She was looking at the ground. I aproached her in my disguise. Tobi figured she would see through it. She looke up and Tobi saw the most beautiful blue eyed girl. She got a crazy look in her eyes as she came over to me.

She said," Are you Tobi from the most awesome anime ever."

Tobi said,"Yes Tobi is Tobi. What's your name?"

Mary said,"I'm Mary."

"Will you come with Tobi Mary?" asked Tobi.

"Sure, but I must ask, Why?" Mary said/asked.

"Well..." Tobi explained about Orochimaru and the mall icident and how we got here. She was surprised to say the least.

"That's so COOL!" She screamed. While she was having a fangirl attack, Tobi picked her up bridal style. We got there. Tobi was surprised to see so many boxes. Lily then told me we were moving.

**Lily's pov**

When Tobi got here, I explained we were going to move to Cindy and Nicole's house. I then got a call. It started with saying I am terribly sorry miss, but something terrible has happened. We are sorry to inform you that your grandmother and uncle have died in a car crash. they put the car, house, and money in your name. I started crying. I'm sorry. Then they hung up. I was balling at that point.

"What's wrong," said Amanda.

"My grandmother and uncle, they're... they're ... they're dead. I got everything. But I can't believe they're dead." I cried.

"Are you ok Lily," said Liz.

"I guess I'll live, but I'm still upset," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry for you," Pein said.

"thanks for your concer people, but I'll live." I said.

**Orochimaru's pov**

I was angry. I didn't get those girls. I need them to help me to destroy Konoha and have Sasuke hook up with one girl. I would take him over as my body. I would use the girl to breed an heir. But the Akatsuki had to get in the way. It alsoo seems those girls are important to them to protect. I could use this though. The girls are attached already so maybe I can make fake akatsuki members for the right time. I'll lure them to the portal space one by one. It's perfect. Those girls and guy shall be mine.

"Sasuke-kun." I said.

"What is it?" he said.

"I need you to pick a girl from this photo." said Orochimaru.

"I don't see why but I will," Sasuke said.

**Zetsu's pov**

So we were going to the mall in our disguise when I noticed a guy with a mask on and he was walking fast.I decide he would be my next meal. I started following him. He turned into an alley. I figured I'd pounce on him now. I jumped on him.

"What the Fuck man," He said

"**You will be** _my next me." _We said.

"Ho..how did you do that?" He asked. He didn't say anything more because I bit his neck hard. I was in a disguise so I couldn't eat him now. I transformed to my original form to hide him in my cloak. I transformed back to the disguise now.

I started walking when I felt someone poke me.

"Are you the real Zetsu," a pretty girl asked me. she was 5ft 6in, had gray hair and hazel eyes.

"**Yes** _we are the real Zetsu,"_We said.

"Well I'm Yin." She said sweetly.

**"Could you** _come with me,"_ We said.

"Why?!" she said with venom. We were a little taken back. She appeared so sweet and innocent.

"Well..." We explained everything.

"Might as well," she said. I picked her up bridal style and we headed back to the house. I saw plenty of boxes.

"**What's going** _on_?" We said.

"We're Fucking moving!" said Hidan.

**Well this is it. sorry it took so long. I will introduce the others in the next chapter. hope you liked this one. Please no flames. Please review. I'll add romance through out the story. I'm pretty sure the pairings are clear. Hope you enjoyed it. i'll try to update sooner.**


	5. things start happening final

**i don't own anything except for liz lily and amanda**

**kisame's pov**

I guess its my turn to explain my run in. back to the story. Well I was walking to the mall when I smelled something great, shrimp. That was my favorite food ever. I tracked the smell to a girl sitting on a bench with the box of sushi in her hand eating it. I was in my disguise when I walked up to her and found some wierd features. She was around my age. She was 6'1, had midnight black hair, and startling icey blue eyes. But, that was not the most surprising feature. She had two gill like scars beneath her eyes. I aproached her to ask if I could have some shrimp. It is my favorite food after all, but I did not expect her to do what she did.

"Excuse me miss," I said.

"Ye... OMFG you're Kisame Hoshigake of the akatsuki," she freaked out,"my name is kelly."

"O...k, nice to meet you. One, can I have some shrimp. Two you need to come with me."

"No, and why?" Kelly questioned. I explained my tale and she gaped. Then she started laughing.

"Yeah right," She replied to my story.

"Then how do you explain me?" I asked dumbfounded at how she laughed.

"That I can't explain but there are possibilities. Still if I have chakra, why am I hear? You can't explain." She claimed.

"That I can. You see, Orochimaru wants you 10 so I bet they used a forbidden jutsu to send you here." I replied.

"Fair enough. I'll come with you because you're my favorite character and that is a great reason. I also love fish." She said. So we went to the house and saw everything boxed up.

"What's going on?" I wandered.

"We're moving!" Lily exclaimed from dowstairs.

**Sasori's pov.**

I was walking along the river bank thinking about how I would find the individual I was looking for. I was also thinking about how i'm not a puppet anymore. I'm not used to these emotions. God, this is why I hate being I was walking, I ran into a girl. She was 165cm, had black hair with purple highlights(side bangs and reaches her waist), ice blue eyes, and full lips. She was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's okay Sasor...YOU'RE SASORI OF THE AKATSUKI." She yelled.

"Yeah. How'd you know that...,' I trailed off.

"Eep." She squealed.

"I need you to come with me," I said.

"ok." she whispered. I explained why and she seemed more eager to go. I picked her up bridal style and we ran back to the house. On the way, we met some gang guys.

"Hey pretty lady," the leader said. She snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Leave us alone," I demanded.

"What are you gonna do about it strawberry?" the second band demanded.

"You want to die," I asked incredously.

"How?" the third guy asked. I was getting pissed so I set the girl down and grapped a senbon needle from my pocket and threw it at the second guy.

"Let's bail," The leader said. I watched them leave.

"i'm Rayla," She whispered.

"I'm Sasori as you may have known. Let's get back to the house. dinner should be ready soon. I walked in side and saw a lot of boxes packed with everything.

"What's going on," I asked.

"We're moving" said an unfamiliar voice. I nodded my head and set out to find Pein.

"You're back Sasori." He said, " i'll call a meeting in the living room. Everyone gathered in the living room for the meeting.

"As all of you know, Orochimaru is after these 10 people and we need to protect them. I have assigned partners. For the ones not here at that time, The one person you brought back will be your buddy. You will stay with that person at all time." Pein claimed.

"And you will be sharing room with that person at the mansion. I want the rules to remain the same as they were here. But I believe introductions are in check. I will go first. My name is Lily Briscoe and hurt me or my friends, I'll kck your ass."

"My name is Liz Roberts, mess with the bull, you get the horns."

"My name is Amanda Matson and You screw with me, You'll regret it."

"My name is Nicole Hernandez and I will kick your ass if I'm messed with."

"My name is Cindy Hernandez, hurt me, I hurt you back."

"My name is Jose Rey and you'll be sorry when I'm angry."

"My name is Mary soo, Your friend one minute, your enemy the next."

"My name is Yin, I'm always up for a fight."

"My name is Kelly Rue, and you'll rue the day you mess with me."

"My name is Rayla and I'll go kung fu on your ass if I'm messed with."They all started laughing. I bet we would all be good friends and a crazy group.

"Now lets pack the truck and move out." I said. We did and went to the house in this thing called a car. The mansion was huge. I was hungry and asked Lily to cook. I'm still not used to these feelings.

**Thats is for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I would absoluteley be happy if you reviewed. I really want your critisism and point of view on it. Just don't be to harsh. thanks for all you people who sent character requests. I know some characters were OOC. Any way please review.**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Things to do in walmart

**I don't really own this chapter. I'm just switching the character names. The oc names. And this belongs to The anime loving music tard. Liz lily and amanda are the only things i own.**

**Lily's pov.**

We had just finished the move. I thought Nicole and Cindy were right. The house was huge.

"Alright people we need to go shoping soon. I think we should have fun though. I have a list of something fun to do." I said.

"What the fuck is it bitch." Hidan said.

"It's called things to do in walmart." I said. I saw Liz and amanda get twisted smiles on their faces, "let's get going." We Got there in 5 min. "1 rule though, No killing." I commanded. They all nodded in agreement. I handed out the copies of the list. Everyone paired up with their partners and set in to the building known as walmart.

**1. When an employee walks up to you, run away screaming "GET AWAY!".**

The group looked around the large store, pretending to look confused. Then, as they predicted, an employee walked over, seeking to help them."Hello, is there anything you need help with today?"The girl asked nicely. looked at her with widened eyes."I-is something wrong.." She let out a high pitched scream."GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM MEE!"Cindy yelled, running off into the jungle known as Walmart."Look what you fucking did! You fucking scared my little sister!"Hidan demanded."But I-"

"No. You fucking scared her! She has mental problems and you just fucking walk over and scare the shit out of her!"

"But I didn't-"

"Say another fucking word and you're dead. If she gets hurt, you're dead. Now good fucking day." The group ran after the teen, leaving the confused employee at the entrance. When the group caught up with they made sure the woman didn't follow them and burst out laughing."You're a good actor crazy bitch!"

"Why thank you Nii-san!"

"Bond later. We still have a lot to do!" The two nodded at Cindy's real sibling and read the second thing on the list.

**2. Walk up to an employee and say, in a **_**serious **__**tone**_**,"Code three in houseware." and see what happens.**

The group of psychotics walked over to two employees who were talking. Both were men. Yin walked up to the two."Hi there miss. Is there something you need?"The one with a name tag that said 'Steve' asked."Yes. There's a Code 3 in houseware."Yin said."The knives and other sharp kitchen appliances are being used by children to take over Walmart?"The one with a 'Kevin' name tag asked."Yeah."

"We knew this would happen! But no one ever listens to us!"They said, running accross the store to find the toy section. The group hid where the two wouldn't find them and released the laughter they were previously holding back."This..is fun, yeah!"Deidara said between laughter."I agree with Blondie!"Hidan said. Hey, he didn't cuss."Alright..what's next?"Nicole asked.

**3. Take a shopping cart, begin running, and when you're going fast enough, jump in the cart and ride in it until it either stops, someone stops you, or you crash.**

Nicole, and Deidara both took a shopping cart. The people around didn't expect anything. Yet. The two walked accross the store, searching for a very wide isle. When they searched for a few minutes, they got ready to run in the widest isle in the store. Which was the walkway at the entrance. They began their running start, causing the people in their way to move. After they were going quite fast, they gripped the handle and jumped in the cart."OUT OF THE WAY!"Nicole yelled at a seven-year-old girl who didn't move yet. She turned around and got pulled out of the way by her mother. Deidara laughed."This is AWESOME, yeah!"

"I KNOW right!" The carts continued to speed down the walkway for a few minutes before they crashed into a counter. Now, since Deidara's a ninja, his grip on the cart was strong and he remained in the cart. But Nicole _isn't_ a ninja. Meaning when her cart crashed, she flew out of the cart. Deidara saw her and ninja jumped, catching the non-ninja girl. He landed on his knees, which did hurt, and asked Keira if she was alright."Y-yeah..but freaked out.."She replied, clutching to his shirt. The others ran over."Are you alright? !"Yin exclaimed."Yeah, hm."

"Yeah.." She sighed in relief."Alright you two love-birds, let's keep goin' with the list!" When she called them 'love-birds' they had a light pink blush on their cheeks.

**4. Have pool noodle wars. Try to get other people to join.**

The crazies ran into the pool section and immediately grabbed a pool noodle."THIS. MEANS. WAR!"Cindy yelled, wipping her noodle at Deidara's head. He tried to hit her back, but she ducked, causing the noodle to hit Yin instead."RAWR!"Yin yelled, spinning the noodle in the air, causing a whistle-like noise to be heard. She whipped all of their heads at once as it spinned."FEAR THE NOODLE OF DOOM!"Nicole yelled, whipping Hidan's head."THE FUCK!"Hidan yelled, whipping Nicole's leg."OW!" Kids from the ages from twelve to fourteen had gathered around and began watching the the psychos have their pool noodle war. Cindy grabbed two noodles the same color as hers and tossed them to two fourteen-year-olds."YOU'RE ON MY TEAM, NOW HELP ME!" The two girls shrugged and began to help Cindy attack her comrades. Cindy and the two girls, who shall remain nameless, were the green team. Hidan had red. Yin had blue. Deidara had yellow, and Nicole had orange. The same thing happened with the others. Now each of them had two, nameless teammates. Eventually, the kids' parents appeared and dragged the kids away, causing them to whine about, 'Hanging out with their new friends'. Yes, the psychotics _did_ tell the kids their names and they did tell them their names back. But for now, they're remaining nameless. Then, soon after, several Walmart security men appeared."What's going on here?"The taller one asked."Um..w-well.."Yin stuttered."We were just.."Nicole said."RUNNING AWAY!"Cindy yelled, grabbing her real sibling and non-biological sibling's wrist and running off. Nicole and Deidara weren't too far behind. Eventually, the guards gave up and left the group."Hey..when do you think the others will find us, hm?"Deidara asked."I don't know, but let's hope it isn't soon!"Nicole replied.

**5. When the intercom turns on, fall to the floor yelling,"AHH! THE VOICES HAVE RETURNED!".**

Cindy stood patiently in the center of the walkway in the center of the store, waiting for the intercom. She knew security would tell an employee about them and they would warn the shoppers of Walmart. Then, as Cindy expected, a woman began speaking in the intercom, warning the shoppers about five psychotics running around the store. She fell to the floor and clutched her ears."AHH! THE VOICES! THE VOICES ARE BAAACK! THEY'VE RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE!" People stared at the girl. Some just walked right past. Then, Hidan ran over as people began to crowd around her."Back the fuck off!"He demanded, causing them to jump back a few feet."It's just the intercom! The voices left after fucking therapy, remember?"

"T-they're not b-back..?"

"No. The therapist killed them and sent them to hell so they can roll around in fire and then go fuck with someone else's mind."

"Okay then!" The people looked confused at her sudden mood change. The two walked away as if nothing happened, snickering as they joined the others in a seperate isle."Okay, what's next?"Cindy asked.

**5. Play with the automatic doors. If someone tries to help you, yell "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, GO AWAY STALKER!".**

Yin stood next to the automatic door, right where a button was that said, 'Press to shut door automatic door'. Then, Nicole walked up to the door, about to step out. As she walked to leave, Yin hit the button, causing her to walk into the door."THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"Nicole yelled, pretending to not notice Yin. They repeated the process for a few minutes before Nicole finally yelled,"FINE! I'LL JUST GO THROUGH THE OTHER DAMN DOOR!" But since the other door was the one people use to walk _in_, it remained shut as the girl tried to exit through it. She walked right into it."THE HELL MAN? !" Yin walked over and said,"Watch the master." She backed up and ran, only to faceplant onto the door."OW!" She stood up, backed up farther than before, and ran faster. And faceplanted harder."JASHIN-DAMN IT!" Now both girls were running into the door. It went on for seven minutes before a worker walked over."E-excuse me, do you need some help?"She asked. Yin looked up at her."I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! GET AWAY YOU STALKER!"She yelled, running away."WHAT SHE SAID!"Nicole yelled, following her.

**6. Go up to a random person and say,"HOLY CRAP, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" etc. and see if they play along.**

Nicole ran in the opposite direction Yin turned and saw Deidara."What's next on the list?"She asked, sitting next to the blonde. He unfolded a copy of Yin's list and showed her."Alright..this'll be _easy_.." Nicole looked around before spotting a girl about sixteen. She ran over and hugged her."HOLY..SHIT..I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE EVER!"She yelled, causing people to stare. The teen she was hugging looked confused."Um..y-yeah, it's good to see you too!"The girl replied, trying to prevent embarassment. Deidara walked over to watch what was going on."So um..who's this?"The girl asks, referring to Deidara."Oh! He's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Nicole paused for a few seconds before she realized the girl was trying to embaress her."YEP! This is Deidara!"She replied, smiling. Deidara blinked before realizing what she just said."Uh..y-yeah Nicole and I have been going out for a while now, yeah!"He said, trying to play along."Do you think you can prove it?"The girl asked, causing the two to blush. Before Nicole could reply, Deidara grabbed her and they started to make out. At first she was shocked, but then she gladly kissed back. The girl took her opportunity and ran off, leaving the new couple alone. After Cindy used her phone to take some pictures, Hidan had to break the two apart."Save it for later. We got a fucking list to finish!" They nodded. Then, Nicole suddenly asked,"Dei..can I has a piggyback ride?" He chuckled before allowing his new girlfriend climb on his back.

**7. Try to put M&M's on Layaway.**

Yin ran into the candy isle and browsed around for a few minutes. Cindy, who was now hiding on the shelf, behind cereal boxes of cereal, whispered,"Go for the M&M's.." Yin nodded and grabbed two packages of M&M's. Then, she grabbed Hidan's wrist and walked over to the Layaway station. Then, she slammed the M&M's on the counter, causing the man behind it to jump."I would like to place these on Layaway good sir!"She said happily. He looked at her with a confused expression."But..these are M&M's.."He said."I know that."

"And..they're only a dollar.."

"You're point?"

"..These don't need to be put on Layaway.."

"HIDAN, HE WON'T LET ME PUT THE M&M'S ON LAYAWAY!" Hidan glared at the clerk."So, you won't let skinny bitch put her fucking M&M's on Layaway.."He started, walking up to the counter. The clerk, being a new guy, stepped back."W-well they're only a dollar each sir.."

"IF SHE WANTS TO PUT THE FUCKING M&M'S ON LAYAWAY, LET HER PUT THE FUCKING M&M'S ON LAYAWAY YOU DUMBASS!" The clerk let out the highest pitch scream they have ever heard from a guy and fainted."..Shall we run away?"Yin asked."Fuck yes."Hidan replied, grabbing the girl's wrist and running off.

**8. Hide behind items. When someone walks by, whisper,"Pick me!".**

Remember how Cindy hid behind the cereal on the shelf? That's her reason why she did so. She was currently waiting for the perfect customer to scare. And she whispered, 'Yes!' to herself as a woman and her four-year-old son walked over."Mommy, can we get cereal?"The boy asked."Alright, go pick one out and then I'll pick one."The woman replied. Cindy grinned as the boy walked over to the cereal she was hiding behind."Psst! Little boy!"She whispered. He looked around, confused before walking over to her."Yes Mrs. Talking-Cereal-Box?"

"Pick me. PICK ME!"

"Okie-dokie!" He grabbed a box before walking over to his mother and the shopping cart."Momma, the cereal talks!" She looked at her son, confused. She then followed the boy to where Crysta was hiding. Once again, Cindy whispered,"PICK. ME." The woman screamed before grabbing her son and running away. As Cindy climbed off the shelf, she could hear the boy yell,"BYE TALKING CEREAL BOXES!" She snickered before grabbing a Snicker bar and shoving it in her pocket.

**9. Browse through items for a few minutes. When someone asks if you need any help, cry and ask,"Why won't you people just leave me alone..?".**

Nicole and Deidara were currently in the jewelry isle. Nicole demanded he carry her there so he listened. After a few minutes, a clerk noticed the couple and walked over."Hi, do you two need any help with finding something?"She asked. Nicole dropped the bracelet that she was previously holding and pretended to cry in Deidara's shoulder."Why..won't these people..leave me alone..?"She said between very realistic sobs. Deidara patted her head and glared at the girl in front of them."You damn store clerks have bothered Nicole all day and _you_ finally upset her, yeah!"Deidara demanded."B-but.."

"No. Just leave us, hm." The confused store clerk, who kinda felt bad, left the couple. When they were sure she was out of sight, Nicole lifted her head and laughed."Were you really crying, yeah?"

"A little. I had to make it realistic." He chuckled before they high-fived. They then heard a loud whistle. Knowing it was Cindy, they went to the front of the store where Cindy was whistling from and saw the other psychotics and everyone else."Took you long enough!"Nicole said, jumping off of Deidara's back."Wait..none of you are arrested or at the Asylum?"Liz asked."Nope(hm)!"They said in unison."What were you doing this whole time?"Kelly asked. Yin handed her one of the many copies of her list. Kelly read the list before looking at her boyfriend."Kisa-san, let's do the 'Things To Do In Walmart' list too!"She said, handing him the paper. He read through it before staring at the blue-haired girl."You just love to wreak havoc, don't you?"

"Of course! That's my best talent!" Yin showed the rest of the group the list."So can we Leader-sama?"Rayla asked. Said leader sighed."I suppose so. But don't end up in the Asylum again." Cindy gave Konan a list."Just in case you and Leader wanna join."She said. Liz told everyone to choose a partner. Pein stayed with Konan, Yin was with Zetsu, Amanda was with Itachi, and the other girls went with their boyfriend. Mimi decided to actually shop instead of do the list. Cindy called her a fun-sucker before running off with Kakuzu.

**10. Leave Cheerios all over the floor in the isles.**

Yin and Zetsu ran to the cereal and each grabbed a box of Cheerios. Then, they ran into the isle filled with pet's items and scattered them all over."**You're insane. **But it is kinda fun."Zetsu said. Yin smiled before hiding in another isle. She told Zetsu to hide as well. He hid in the gardening section, disguising himself as one of the plants. Then they watched as a girl walked in the isle, too busy texting to notice the Cheerios. Every step she took, a loud crunch came after it. She had no idea what it was, causing her to scream and run away. The two laughed."**This **_**could**_** be fun I guess.**"Zetsu's black half said."That's the spirit! Now..take the Cheerios, phase into the ceiling and drop them on people, _that_ will be funny." He took the Cheerios, phased into the wall, then reappeared on the ceiling."Holy shit this is high.."Zetsu's white half said. Then, two boys stood under where he was. Like Yin suggested, he began dropping Cheerios on them."WHAT THE HELL? !"They yelled, unaware of the plantman on the ceiling. After they had more Cheerios dropped on them, they finally looked up and screamed, running away as well. He rephased onto the ground and laughed at the fleeing boys. He glanced at Yin, who was laughing as well, and a light pink blush was visible on the white half of his face.

**11. Leave a trail of Orange Juice leading to the bathrooms. Tell the nearest employee.**

Hidan lead Liz to the grocery section and handed her a quart of orange juice. She pulled the lid off and dumped it as she ran in the direction of the bathroom. It was finally empty after she ran into one of the stalls. Hidan then ran over to one of the employees."Someone pissed on the floor on their way to the fucking bathroom!"He said, pointing to the trail of 'suspicious liquid'. The employee ran to the speaker and said,"Clean up at restrooms! Trail of..wiz..on the floor!" Laughter could be heard throughout the store. Not from the regular customers. From our favorite psychos. Liz walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. Several security guards ran over to her."Miss..is that _your_..wiz..?" She pretended to be offended."How DARE you!"

"Uh..oh! W-were sorry.." She glared at the guard before walking off with Hidan."Fucking with Walmart people is fun."Said Jashinist whispered."I know. We should do this more often."

"Or until we finally get fucking banned."

"Yeah."

**12. Take something from someone's cart, demanding it's yours.**

Cindy and Kakuzu ran into a random place in the store before spotting a woman who had a cart filled with a lot of shit. Cindy walked over and snatched a ham from the woman's cart. She noticed Cindy's actions and turned to her."This is mine."Cindy insisted."I believe that's _mine_."She said."No it's not."Cindy replied."Yes it is, you just took it from my cart."

"Well..it's in my possession now so it must be mine."

"That does not belong to you!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"Why you little-"

_WHAM!_

"Did you just knock her out with the ham?"Kakuzu asked, walking over to her.."Yes, yes I did." He sighed at his girlfriend's psychotic actions."You're insane."

"You love it."

"That's somewhat true." She giggled before throwing the ham accross the isle and kissing her boyfriend. The two began a full make out session.

**13. Put panties, or boxers, on your head and walk around casually.**

Mary and Tobi skipped into the clothing section."What's on the list Mary-chan?"Tobi asked."Ooh! Let's try number 13!"Mary exclaimed, showing Tobi said number on the list. Tobi nodded and grabbed a pair of pink panties with red hearts before placing it on his head. Mary grabbed a pair similar to what Tobi just grabbed, only the underwear itself was red and the hearts were purple. The two entwined their hands together and began to walk around. Every person they passed stared at them weirdly. They were finally stopped by a clerk."Um..you two _do_ realize that underwear is on your heads..right?"The confused man asked. They looked at him oddly."What the frack are you talking about?"Mary asked. He pointed to the panties on their heads."Oh these! Well this is the newest fashion!"

"Well..unless you purchase them, I'm afraid you'll have to take them off." He motioned towards Mary, causing her scream and yell."HOLY SHIZZNIT, I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SAVE MEEE!"She yelled, running behind Tobi. The clerk called security and they tried to knock out the yelling girl, but hit Tobi instead."Uh..I'M CALM NOW!"Mary yelled, pulling the panties off their heads. The workers looked at them oddly before walking away. She then shook Tobi."Tobi! Tobi, get up!" A few minutes later, the lollipop-masked Uchiha sat up, clutching his head."Mary..?"Came an all too familiar voice. She hugged him."Thank the lord you're back Madara! What do you remember?"

"Cindy knocking me out..and waking up here."

"I'll explain in a minute. Just don't hurt-"

"Calm down, I'll figure out how to forgive Cindy. Besides, it was my fault for ruining her ipod."

"Thank you Madara." He chuckled before lifting his mask and rubbing his nose on hers."What was that called again?"He asked."An Eskimo Kiss."She replied with a giggle.

**14. Switch the Men and Women's signs for the bathroom doors.**

"Let's try number 14."Kisame said, leading Kelly to the restrooms."Let me see what it is."Kelly asked. He showed her the list and she grinned."_Deffinately_ number 14."She said. Kelly looked around, trying to find someone about to use the bathroom. Then, she spotted two girls, who looked like sluts in her opinion, walking over to the restrooms."Switch the signs, someone's coming!" He nodded and quickly switched the signs before the girls walked by, looking at Kisame strangely. When they walked in, the couple hid in a nearby isle. Kelly began to countdown."Three..two..one." After finishing, the girls and a man ran out of the bathroom screaming. Both broke into a fit of laughter. Then, something similar happened, only it was a dude walking in the girl's bathroom."It's fun messing with people!"kelly yelled."Hey, how come no one's kicked us out yet?"Kisame shrugged."Be right back, gotta wiz." Kelly accidentally walked into the boy's room."Other one Kelly!"Kisame called. She walked out and went into the girl's room saying,"I knew that!" He chuckled at her mistake.

**15. Throw Skittles at people yelling,"TASTE THE RAINBOW!"**

Rayla lead Sasori to the candy section."So what are we doing?"Sasori asked."Number 15."Rayla replied, showing the puppet the list."Okay then.."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

"If you say so.." She handed him a package of Skittles before hiding in an isle near a boy and a girl. Sasori followed her. They ripped open the wrappers."Ready?"Rayla asked."I suppose.."Sasori replied."One..two..three!" They jumped out at the supposed-couple, causing them to jump."TASTE THE RAINBOW!"They yelled in unison before throwing handfuls of Skittles at them. They screamed and ran off."Let's follow 'em!"Rayla said, starting to run after them. She was stopped when Sasori grabbed her wrist."What's wrong Danna?" His eyes slightly widened at what she just called him. He pulled her onto him, causing her to blush."S-Sasori..?" Her blush deepened when Sasori slammed his lips on hers."Can..a puppet have feelings? If they can..I must really like you."Sasori said after pulling away. Rayla blinked before something in her head clicked, telling her what just happened."Puppets.._can_ have feelings.."She replied, kissing him back. The two were unaware that Nicole had just snapped pictures of them on her phone. Afterwards, she left the couple and read through the list, finding one she thinks would be fun.

**16. Walk into the changing rooms. Then, come out a few minutes later with chocolate smeared on your hands. Tell an employee, preferably a new guy, there's no TP in the stall while showing them the chocolate.**

"That's kinda gross, but it could be worth it, hm."Deidara said, tossing Nicole a Hershey bar. She ripped it open and broke it in half."You're doing it too."She said, handing a half to the blonde."Do I have to, un?"He whined."Yes, yes you do."

"Fine, hm.." They traveled through the store until they found the changing rooms. Each one walked into a stall and began smearing the candy on their hands. A few minutes later, they walked out, in search of an employee. They walked up to a boy around seventeen."Hey um..there's no toilet paper in there.."Nicole said, pointing to the changing rooms. He looked at their hands and gasped in disgust. He quickly ran off. Either freaked out or in search of another employee. They licked the chocolate off their hands before laughing."I think that one's my favorite, yeah!"Deidara said. Nicole nodded in agreement."Hey, is there anymore of that chocolate bar?"

"I think we left it in the changing rooms, hm." They returned to the changing rooms and found the remaining piece of the candy bar. They split it and finished it. The two were about to leave when they heard something in the stall next to the one they were currently in. They stood on the little bench and looked over the side to see Leader-sama and Konan in full make-out-mode. Deidara covered Nicole's eyes and picked her up bridal style before running out of the changing rooms."Can I have my sight back now?"Nicole asked. Deidara sat her down and removed his hand from her eyes."Dei.."

"Yeah, hm?"

"..Your hand-mouth licked my forehead.."

"Oh..sorry Nicole, yeah.."

"It's alright..I just need a damn paper towel or something.." He chuckled before leading her into an isle with paper towels and other shit like that. She ripped one open and tore one off to use to wipe off her forehead.

**17. Either sing or play 'Sexy and I Know It' while walking around the store.**

Amanda and Itachi made their way over to the music section."What's the song called?"Itachi asked."Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO."Amanda replied, pulling out a little stereo."Hn." He found the CD and placed it in the stereo. Amanda hit play and the two began walking accross the store, acting like the music wasn't even there. Several people moved their heads to the beat. Others covered their ears in annoyance. Then, Amanda got an idea. She whispered said idea to Itachi and he stared at her."Only until the song's over?"She pleaded."Hn." Since Amanda somewhat understood the language of 'hn', she understood it was a yes. What was her plan? You're about to find out. As the two continued to walk, Itachi pulled off his shirt when the lyrics '_I'm sexy and I know it_' played. Almost thirty seconds later, girls who just blocked their ears, dropped their hands and stared and the Uchiha. Amanda almost looked jealous! When the song ended, he put his shirt back on. Then, a girl with long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked over."Hey..you wanna..hang out?"She asked, trying to show off her clevage."No."He replied in monotone."Aw, come on, we'll have some fun." Amanda looked even more jealous."My.._brother_..is gay."Amanda said, causing the girl to stare at the Uchiha before running off."Why did you say that?"Itachi asked."I just saved you from some girl looking for a '_good time_'."Amanda replied. Itachi then grabbed her wrists."I-Itachi..? I-I didn't mean it.."Amanda stuttered, slightly frightened. Instead of activating Sharingan like Amanda expected him to do, he gave her a passionate kiss. She blushed bright red."W-what was..that for..?"

"Just to prove I'm not gay." Amanda blinked."Plus..I really like you.." Her heart skipped a beat at his words."I've..liked you for a while too.."She said, kissing the Uchiha.

**18. Speak only in 'hn'.**

The two kissed for a few minutes before an employee got their attention, causing them to seperate."Um..could you two not..kiss..in the middle of the store?"The man asked as polite as possible. Before they replied, Amanda glanced at the list in her hand and replied,"Hn." The man looked confused."E-excuse me?"

"Hn."She repeated. Amanda got Itachi's attention and showed him number 18 on the list."Do you..understand what she's saying sir?"

"Hn."Itachi replied. The employee stared at the two."Um..yeah..so could you..kiss somewhere else..?"

"Hn."They replied in unison. He continued to stare before slowly backing away and running off. Amanda laughed while Itachi slightly smirked."I see you understand tha famous language of hn."The Uchiha said. Amanda replied with a 'hn'. Then, a tall security guard appeared and grabbed the two by their arms."What the hell!"Amanda yelled as he dragged the two outside. There, they saw all the others."You're all officially _banned_ from this Walmart!"A woman yelled. When they went back inside the building, Cindy cheered,"FINALLY!" Then, Mimi walked over."You guys done? It's already six o'clock."She said."Really?"Yin asked. Her cousin nodded."Holy shazznat.." The group got in the car and began the drive back home."So..did anything interesting happen ?"Cindy asked, breaking the silence that came over them."Dei and I are together now."Nicole said, nuzzling said blonde's shoulder."Awww!"The girls said in unison."Alright, admit if you're in a new relationship, I can _smell_ more love in the air!"Mary said."You might be smelling either another new couple..or a make out session that just happened."Cindy said, referring to her and a certain Akatsuki member. Mary looked at her, then Kakuzu, then back at Cindy. Nicole then pulled out her phone and sent the picture of Sasori and Rayla to everyone. Except for Rayla."Here's another new couple."Liz said, showing said couple the picture."WHO TOOK THAT!"Rayla yelled."I got the picture from Nicole." Both rayla and Sasori glared at Nicole. When the group arrived back at the house, Cindy quickly said,"During the drive, a gay baby was born."

"DAMN IT! We need to stop letting awkward silences come over us! THE WORLD HAS ENOUGH JBS!"Kelly yelled at..the sky."Fish Boy, control your bitch."Hidan said. Kisame glared at the Jashinist. Cindy then thwacked Hidan's head."That's mean Nii-san!" Hidan glared at the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him.

~A FEW HOURS LATER~

YIn's POV

I was the first to fall asleep. But I was awakened soon after when someone said my name and poked my shoulder slightly."Go away.."I mumbled. Since my friends know not to awaken me, or my sister, when we're asleep, I assumed it was an Akatsuki member. Then, a weird thing happened, causing my eyes to shoot open. What happened? Well, I was kissed. I looked up and saw only Zetsu. I did the only thing I could. Scream. And someone busted the door open yelling,"FREEZE MUTHAFUCKERS, THIS IS THE FBI!" I immediately recognized Cindy's yell."Alright, what the fuck happened? ! Who's getting sacrificed to Jashin tonight!"My sister continued."It's just skinny bitch and the plantman."Hidan said, almost sounding disappointed."Zetsu..my sister better be fully clothed when I come over there.."Crysta growled. She walked over and yanked the blanket off of me."..Yeah, the plantman'll live..but why did she scream?"

"Calm down! **It was only a kiss.**"Zetsu said. My sister stared at me."Is he telling the truth?"

"Uh..y-yeah.."I stuttered. She sighed in relief."Why'd you kiss her?"Mary asked."We like her. **Obviously.**" Holy shit.. He _likes _me?"You..like me?"I asked. He nodded. I fainted.

**I know this and the next chapter may not make sense but hey, I luv the chapters. Once again I do not own this list. I wish I did though. Please Please Please review. I except critisism. Im sorry that it does not contain lily and jose. they are not in the authors writing. sorry. please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Ja Ne**


	7. Things to do in Walmart final

**Hi, still d****on't own the chapter, story, or naruto OR walmart**

Cindy's POV

Things are normal again. Why? I was the first to wake up this morning! And the first thing I did was go over to Yin's room. When I walked in, both Yin and Zetsu were still asleep.'_If so much as one clothing of hers is missing, he's dead.._'I thought, walking over. I lifted the blanket.'_The plant lives another day.._' Before I left, I grabbed Yin's unfinished 'Things To Do At Walmart' list. I'm gonna finish it, and we're gonna find another Walmart! So I left my sister and her plant and went downstairs to finish this little list.

~ABOUT AN HOUR LATER~

As I finished the list, I watched as Kellu slid down the railing, expecting her to fall. She landed on her feet."HOW'D YOU DO THAT!"I yelled, kinda jealous."Lots of practice!"kelly replied."So what's the list?"Rayla asked, following Kelly down the steps."I finished the Things To Do At Walmart list."

"But we got banned from Walmart yesterday."

"So? We can go to _another_ Walmart.."

"Something about Walmart? We got banned yesterday."Kelly said, sitting on the couch."I finished the list."

"Lemme see it." I handed her the list, knowing she'll want to go back to Walmart."WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO WALMART!" See?"Didn't we get banned yesterday?"Liz called from the kitchen."We're going to a _different_ one!"I yelled back."Sweet!"

"MIMI!"I yelled up the steps."YEAH?"She called back."WE'RE GOING TO WALMART AGAIN, 'KAY?"

"WHATEVER!"

"WE'RE GOIN' BACK TO FUCKIN' WALMART?"Hidan called."YEAH! WELL..ONE WE'RE _NOT_ BANNED FROM!"

"AWESOME!"

~HALF AN HOUR LATER~

Yeah, it took us half an hour to find another Walmart. Hopefully they don't know about us."Wait..if you had my list..YOU WENT IN MY ROOM!"Yin yelled."Uh.. Yo no hablo Ingles."I said, trying to avoid trouble. Yeah, I know _some_ Spanish. Not a lot though."..WHAT?"

"Yo no hablo Ingles!"

"SPEAK JASHIN-DAMN ENGLISH!"Hidan yelled."Sorry.."

"..Anyways..let's finish this DAMN list!"Yin exclaimed.

Third Person POV

**19. Walk up to an employee, preferably male, and yell "I NEED MAH TAMPONS!" while squeezing your legs together. **

The psychos seperated in teams like they did yesterday. And Cindy decided to try number 19."Why are we doing this again?"Kakuzu asked."Because it's fun to screw with people!"Crysta replied. The two wandered around is search of an employee. A few minutes later, the two found a two employees having a conversation. Both were men. Crysta walked over to the poor employees."Excuse me?"Crysta asked as sweet as possible. Well..as sweet as possible it is for _her_."Yes? How may we help you today?"The first one replied. Crysta squeezed her legs together."I NEED MAH TAMPONS!" From the other isle, Kakuzu was trying to contain his laughter. And was starting to fail. Back with the employees and Crysta, the two men stared at her, mouth agape."W-what?"The second one asked."I SAID, I NEED. SOME FUCKING. TAMPONS!"

"Uh.."

"ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND LET ME BLEED ALL OVER THE FLOOR OR GET ME A TAMPON? !" One of them ran to the intercom speaker and said,"Isle 19, girl needs tampon! Isle 19, girl needs tampon!" She ran over, took the intercom, and yelled,"JUST GET ME A DAMN TAMPON!" A few minutes later, a lady ran over and gave the psychotic a tampon."Thank you very much!"Crysta said, walking in a changing room. Their eyes widened. Crysta threw the tampon into another stall and walked out a few minutes later, acting like she put the tampon in."MY BUSINESS is done." Everyone stared at her as she walked away with Kakuzu."That was amusing."

**20. Play with the intercom!**

Keira and Deidara wandered around, searching for an intercom."So what's it look like, hm?"Deidara asked. Keira spotted an intercom and ran over to it."This."She said, pointing to it. She pulled the phone off the reciever."What should I say?" Deidara shrugged."Well..what would really annoy someone, yeah?"

"I know." Keira then turned on the intercom and began screaming, causing Deidara to block his ears. When she stopped, he asked,"What was that, yeah!"

"I didn't know what to say. So I screamed."

"..I think we should run, hm."

"Hell yeah.." The began running as security guards chased after them. After ten minutes, they finally outran them. And when they hid, they happened to be at another intercom phone."Okay..if we scream, we'll give our hiding spot away.."

"Then what do we say, hm?" Keira took the phone of the reciever and turned it on. Since they happen to be near the music section, she brought over a stereo, wrapped the phone cord around it so it would stay in place, and put a 'Sexy and I Know It' CD in the stereo. She hit play then grabbed Deidara's wrist and ran off.

**21. Run around squeaking dog toys or bike horns. **

Dawn and Hidan had walked into the pet section."Grab some squeaky toys, I'm gonna get a bike horn."Dawn said. He nodded and Dawn ran over to the bike display. Right next to them were racks with bike horns. She opened two and ran back over to the pet section to meet up with Hidan."You find some sqeaky toys?" He nodded."Good. NOW RUN!" The two ran accross the isle, sqeaking the dog toys and bike horns. Whenever they ran past someone, they would sqeak it in their faces. Finally, someone called security."CATCH US IF YOU CAN BITCHES!"The two yelled in unison. Then, as the guards began to catch up with them, they threw one of the two items at them, causing them to trip."HAH! TAKE THAT FUCKERS!"Hidan yelled. As they continued to run, they high fived. They finally took a break after eight more minutes of running."They still following us?"Dawn asked. Hidan looked around the isles."No."

"Good. Now let's go to another part of the store and keep running around." He nodded and the two went to the other side of the store to continue.

**22. Ride around on one of the display bikes. Claim you're 'taking it for a test drive'.**

"I'm trying number 22."Autumn said as her and Kisame walked by the bikes. She showed him the list."..Just don't kill yourself."

"Dude, I've been riding bikes and performing tricks on 'em since I was like..five." She pulled a bike off the top rack. She got on and began speeding down the isle."WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !"A security guard yelled."TAKING THIS OUT FOR A TEST DRIVE!"Autumn yelled back, pulling a wheelie. Wanting to show off, she continued to ride it while she was still performing a wheelie. But it lasted only about three minutes since she almost lost her balance and had to go back to riding on both wheels. Soon after, she hit the brakes, leaving a skid mark at least seven feet long."YEAH BUDDY, THAT WAS AWESOME!"A boy around sixteen yelled."Thanks!"Autumn called back, jumping off the bike. The boy ran over to her."Autumn?" Her eyes widened."Jake?" The two stare at each other for a few seconds before hugging."You dumbass, where have you been!"Autumn said, releasing the blue-haired boy. Yep, he also loved to dye his hair blue."Well, ya know..I kinda moved here in the seventh grade."

"Right.." To make this moment awkward, the universe decided to make a certain shark walk over to the two."Who are you?"Jake asked."I was about to ask the same thing."Kisame said. Autumn saw the evil aura forming around the two and stood between them."FIGHT, AND I MURDER YOUR ASSES!"She yelled, causing them to back up."Okay..Kisa-kun, this my _friend_ Jake. We haven't seen each other since he moved away. Jake, this is Kisame a.k.a. Kisa-kun. He's an Akatsuki member who got transported to our world, and he's also my boyfriend." Autumn sighed as the two continued to glare at each other.

**23. Ask employees, preferably new, for things that don't exist. Example:"Do you have any shnerples in stock?" If they say they don't have any, freak out.**

Tobi and Megan happily walked up to an employee they know is new. How do they know? Well they just watched him recieve a lecture from the manager. He included the words 'Since you're the new guy..' letting the couple know the boy just applied for a job."HI!"Megan said happily."Um..hi, is there something you need?"The boy asked."Yes, we would like to know if any shnerples are in stock."

"..What?"

"Megan-chan and Tobi want to buy some shnerples! Where do we find some?"Tobi chirped."Uh..we don't..have..any?"

"WHAT? !" He flinched at their outburst."WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHNERPLES? !"

"NO SHNERPLES? !" Crysta and Kakuzu had been walking by and Crysta decided to help the hyper couple perform number 23 on the list."THEY DON'T HAVE ANY SHNERPLES CRYSTA-CHAN!"Tobi yelled, falling to his knees. Crysta ran over and grabbed the boy's shoulders."WHERE. ARE. THE. SHNERPLES!"

"I-I don't know!" Crysta released his shoulders and fell backwards dramatically. Just before she hit the floor, Kakuzu grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. As they began walking away again, Crysta yelled,"I'M GOING TO K-MART INSTEAD!"

"AND WE'RE GOING WITH HER!"Megan yelled."Come on Tobi.." The other two walked away, leaving the confused and scared employee.

**24. Make a fort of pillows in the middle of the isle. If anyone tries to make you leave, use your fingers to form a cross while yelling,"BE GONE!"**

Alexa began dancing on one of the beds. Why? Well, the 'Sexy and I Know It' CD was still blasting in the intercom."I'M SEXY AND I KNOW!"She yelled."Alexa..people are staring."Sasori said."I know that's the point! HE'S SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"She replied, pointing to him when she sang the lyrics."WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!"

"Alexa.."

"Yes?"

"Please knock it off, this is embarassing."

"Okay Danna!" He sighed."Are we going to do this list or not?"

"Ooohh yeeaahh.." She unfolded the list and read through them."NUMBER 24 IT IS!" She gathered all the pillows and began building the fort. Sasori read said number and watched as the girl jumped in the fort. She then pointed to a spot next to her."Sit." Sasori sighed before sitting next to the girl. She hugged the puppet."You love the insanity that goes on!"

"I don't think I can agree with you." She pouted."Meanie." Alexa grabbed an extra pillow and used it to block off the opening."Two people..in a small space..waiting for someone to tell them to get the hell out.."Alexa whispered."The hell?"Sasori asked. Alexa shrugged."Someone's coming!"

"How do you know?"

"I can see their shadow. Now lets kiss so it'll be awkward when they take the pillow fort apart!"

"Wha-" He was cut off when Alexa began to kiss him. And just like Alexa predicted, the employee looked shocked when they lifted the pillows. She pulled away and yelled,"BE GONE!" while shaping her fingers like a cross."Uh..you two can't stay here.."

"BE GONE DEVIL!" The employee had one scary glare. Causing Alexa to run with Sasori following. And as they ran, Alexa sang,"WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!"

**25. When two or more people are walking ahead of you, run through them yelling,"RED ROVER!".**

Aeryonna and her weasel have been walking around looking for a row of people. No luck so far."I'm sexy and I know it."Aeryonna sang, starting to get bored."I'm sexy and I know it." The second verse wasn't sung by Aeryonna. It was sung by none other than..Itachi Uchiha! Yep, even S-Ranked criminals get songs stuck in their heads!"Wow Itachi..you're a good singer.."

"Thank you. You sing good as well."

"I'm sexy and I know it!" The third time, they sung it together."We sound even better when we sing together." Aeryonna smiled. Then, after a few more minutes of walking, they noticed a boy and a girl walking ahead of them, hands entwined. Aeryonna's smile turned into an evil grin as she ran through them, seperating their hands."RED ROVER!" The two screamed before running off. Aeryonna laughed at how the boy had a feminine scream."You just did number 25 right?"Itachi asked. Aeryonna nodded."Well that means we finished the list."

"..That SUCKS."

"Come one. Let's go find the others before we get kicked out." Then, Sexy and I Know It stopped playing."Aww man.." Soon after, it was replaced with an announcement."ATTENTION! WOULD MY BAND O' BETCHES PLEASE REPORT TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE STORE? THANK YA'!" And that was none other than the most psychotic out of the group. So the two walked to the entrance and saw the rest of the group."Your 'Band o' betches'?"Aeryonna asked."YEP!"Crysta yelled. Half of the group sighed."Let's just go home before we get kicked out or banned."Bryanna said."Autumn, where's your friend Jake?"Crysta asked as they all exited the store."How do you know I met up with him again?"Autumn asked."I was an isle away when it happened."

"Oh..well after telling me that he lived nearby Mimi's house, Kisa and I came to the entrance due to your little announcement." Crysta looked at Kisame."If he tries to take Autumn, I will kick his ass then sacrifice him to Jashin."She said. Kisame chuckled and ruffled her hair."Sometimes your insanity can be helpful."

**Screw it. If you have questions on the characters, read this thing:**

**Lily is not in the two chapters (jose wasn't either)**

**Liz is Dawn**

**Rayla is Alexa**

**Kelly is Autum**

**Mary is Megan**

**Nicole is Keira**

**Cindy is Crysta**

**Amanda is Aeryonna**

**Yin is Bryanna**

**Btw I don't own the ocs that were in this chapter. I only own the the ones that are constantly through the story**


	8. Love and high school

**I don't anything**

**Lily's pov**

Dammit. Tommorow was the start of our senior year at high school. This sucks. **(the oc's and akatsuki are 17 in this story) **How will I break this to the akatsuki. Better yet, how will we teach the others fighting and jutsus and stuff. Ugh FML.

"Hey Pein, can we speak alone?" I asked my favorite akatsuki member.

"Sure. We can go in my room." he replied. I followed him to the top floor. His room was the first on the left.

"Pein, we have high school tommorow. That means we can't stay home." I told him.

"Then the akatsuki shall attend to." he replied nonchalantly. I gaped.

"You want to go through hours of torture for 8 hours. Not to mention maintaining that jutsu." I claimed.

"Why not. I told you that's what we are supposed to protect you guys. Plus, I can't stand to be without you." He said. OMFG. Pein said he likes me.

"Pein. I want to be with you to." Being the daring person I am, I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips. He stared and blushed. I let a fangirl giggle out.

"What the fuck just happened!" exclaimed Liz as she came in," You made Pein blush. The fucking fearless leader blushed." I started blushing to. Liz, you ruined the moment I thought.

"Anyway, we need you down stairs. Hidan made the oven go on fire. Don't worry though, it's out." She claimed. I was surprised to say the least. Pein got angry and marched to the kitchen. On the way there, I heard Hidan screamed. Then Liz, Pein and I started running to the kitchen to see an angry Nicole, Cindy with a knife, an unconsious Hidan, and an emotionless Itachi.

"Don't worry Leader-sama. Hidan's just in my tsukiyomi," the weasel said. I started laughing. Everyone stared.

"Serves the bastard right, he got what was coming. If this was my kitchen, there would've been hell to pay." I stated. They stared then looked toward Hidan to see him grinning. I've had it with the jashinist. I didn't care if I got scolded. I went to Nicole, grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. To my luck, he became consious.

"Dammit. That hurt like a son of a bitch, and the pain felt great," He said. I stared. Then he looked at his stomach.

"What the FUCK!Who did this. I'll sacrifice them to Jashin-sama." He stated. I started laughing again. He glared at me then walked up to me.

"Did you do this bitch." he snarled.

"And what if I did." I arogantlly said.

"I'll sacrifice you!" he screamed. Hidan charged at me. I just camly waited for him til the last second. He swung his sythe and I jumped. I them activated my kekkai genkai. I used the fire ability and set him on fire. Everybody stared in amazement when he fell to the ground fried might I add. No one had beaten Hidan that easily. Not evem Pein.

"Nice," is all Liz could say. I could feel her killing inent. Bring it on bitch.

"Lily, was that necessary?" Pein asked while staring at Hidan.

"He was pissing me off and burnt my friend's oven to peices. I just gave him his punishment. i saved you the pain of doind that." I replied.

"Fair point. " He said. I then reminded him about the school thing. He nodded his head and called a meeting.

"I have called this meeting to say these special people have to go to school tommorow." We groaned. "Anyway, the Akatsuki will be attending as well with their buddy. I shall influence the scheduler to get us the same classes as our buddies," He said.

"So we have to be enrolled,"said Itachi.

"Yes, and to make us stand out less, we wil use a henge jutsu to seem like a normal human." Pein pointed out. It seemed as Pein had finished talking, so we went back to what we were doing with our buddies. Me and Pein went upstairs again.

"Hey pein, can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"I need to tell you something as well, so yes you can," he replied.

"I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend Pein?" I asked/told. I was as red as a tomato.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me to." He confessed. I stared as he blushed. I ran up to him and hugged my fearless leader. He was startled but hugged back. He then pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back as he kissed me. We battled for dominance but he broke away when we needed air.

"You're one damn good kisser Pein." I said.

"You are to baby." he said. I gave him a genuine smile. Little did I know that Amanda came in while we were making out. while we were, she took a shot. She ran out before we noticed.

"Should we tell anyone?" I asked him.

"Not till the right time." He said. I nodded my head in understanding.

**Amanda's pov**

They finally got together. That was just a surprise but I liked it. I sent the picture to everyone. I just wish I could tell Itachi How I felt. I loved him. How will I tell him. I decided I'd tell himlike Lily told Pein. I walked up to Itachi.

"Hey Itachi, can I speak to you in private," I requested.

"Hn." Meaning as 'sure'. He followed to me to my room.

"What do you need Amanda?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" I asked.

"Of course. I love you Amanda. I just didn't know how to say it to your face." He admitted. I hugged him and started to kiss him. He won the tounge battle. I then broke apart.

"You wanna see something Itachi?"

"Hn" I showed him the picture of Pein and Lily making out. He was surprised. He smirked. We went downstairs. We sat in the couch. I cuddled right up to him. His breathing slowed and I could tell he was asleep. I fell asleep cuddling with him.

**Liz's pov**

I walked in the living room to see Amanda and Itachi cuddling and asleep. I smirked and got out my phone. It then buzzed. I then saw a message from amanda saying we have a new couple here. I the saw a pic of Pein and Lily making out. I sarted chuckling. I set up my camera to take a pic of the this couple. i sent it to everyone except them. Hidan came up behind me and scared me.

"Sup bitch." Hidan said. We went in the newer kitchen.

"This is," I said while showing him the picture. He gaped then smirked.

"You know, we can become fucker buddies to. " He stated. I stared. I was happy at the request. I love this perverted jashinist.

"I will be your girl Hidan." I said. He smirked and sauntered up to me. He then started kissing me passionately. I kissed back. Then Lily came in and took a pic and sent it to everyone but me. I didn't even know.

**Well this is it for the chapter. I'm trying to get the pairings together. I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review. I'll make the pairings. Then the drama of school shall start. I hope you enjoy and review. Critisism but no flames please.**


	9. Nerf war

**I only own Lily,Amanda, and Liz**

**Lily's pov**

Let me tell you one thing, PMsing is a fucking bitch. On that happy note, me and Pein are together, Liz and Hidan are together, and Amanda nd Itachi are together. I was wandering about high school. That is gonna be the death of me. At least it's are final year.

Well it was 4:00 pm and I was bored as hell. I then got an awesome Idea.

"EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" I screamed. Everyone came in and sat down.

"What's your problem bitch?" asked a pissed off Hidan. I noticed his hair was messed up and Liz had a hickey. When did that happen was my thought.

"Do not call me a bitch you dick." I said in a scary calm voice.

"Why bitch" said a smirking Hidan. Amanda was staring at me worriedly. Then something dawned on her.

"Hidan" Amanda warned," don't mess with Lily right now. Some shit will go down if you don't."

"Whatever," He scoffed. I've had it. I decided to charge him. He was surprised then grinned like a maniac.

"Well it seems you have a backbone _Bitch_" he said. We started battling when Pein stepped in.

"No more fighting," he demanded.

"Why? I can handle this scumbag." I said cockily.

"WHY YOU" He screamed. Then Kakuzu chopped off Hidan's head.

"Why'd you call us here Lily?" growled Liz.

"I wanted to have a Nerf wall. It'd train us in stealth, plus it'll be fun." I explained.

"As long as its for training purposes." Pein sighed. I jumped with excitment. Then I went to grap my nerf guns. I collected them for awhile so I had a ton. I grabbed them and brought them upstairs. I had to thank my awesome kekkai Genkai. I handed one to every one and they loaded it.

"Ok heres how its gonna go. We will be on teams. There will be four teams 5 people on each. We will each set up a base. There will be no boundries except you can't leave this town. The team captains will be Pein, Hidan, Itach, and Konan. I will pick the bases best fitted for the teams, any objections?" no one spoke. The captains took this chance to start picking.

"I choose Lily," Said Pein.

"Dammit I wanted the crazy bitch." (Bet you could figure that one out). I sent a little fire towards his way.

"I choose Jo" Konan said.

" I choose Amanda," Itachi said.

"I choose Liz" Hidan siad.

"I choose Tobi," Pein said.

"I choose sasori,"Said Konan.

"I choose Kisame," Itachi said.

"I choose the blond Bastard." Hidan said. Deidera huffed but went to hidan's side.

"I choose Zetsu." Pein said.

"I choose Rayla" said Konan.

"I choose Kelly" Said Itachi.

"I choose Kakuzu." grumbled Hidan.

" I choose Mary." said Pein.

"I choose Yin," said Konan.

"I choose Cindy," said Itachi.

"I choose Nicole." Hidan said.

"Ok we have the teams and before you ask you cant choose teams." People huffed," Well considering the teams, Hidans team will be in the basement, My team will be in living room, Itachi's team will be on the top floor, and Konan's team will be in the game room. You have 10 min. The sterio will go off. I want you to build a base then I want you guys to discuss strategy. The team wins if the one person is alive from that team. Head back to the house and hit enter on the buttons I give you. It will tell us when the game is over. Any questions, No. Well then BEGIN" I claimed. The teams scattered.

**Mini an note**

**Red team: Pein, Lily, Tobi, Mary, and Zetsu**

**Blue team: Konan, Jo, Yin, Sasori, and Rayla**

**Black team:Itachi, Amanda, Kisame, Kelly, and Cindy**

**Silver team: Hidan, Liz, Deidera, Nicole, and Kakuzu**

**End note**

Pein and the rest of us scurried to the living room. We started building the fort. We flipped a couch and put it next to a window. The we used the seat cushions from the couch to make a roof. Then we pushed a chair to block the open side. We started to discuss strategy.

"Ok we got three strategist, a spy, and a fighter. What can we do?" I stated,"And drop thne tobi persona Madara." He glared at me but went through details in his head.

"Well," started Madara,"We could use your knowledge of this place and escape the house through that window. We'll run to the place you call the movie theater. That way we can you the cover it gives us."

"Thats a genious plan,"Mary said.

"Ok we'll do it that way." I agreed. Pein just nodded his head. We started running to get a headstart. I only said we had to start by the end of 10 min. We started running. Mary could match our speed surprisingly. I think her and Madara had trained while we weren't paying attention. Well it was time for the competition to begin because even if we were halfway to Japan, you could still here the stereo.

The war had begun.

**How did you like it. I think this is my favorite chapter. Please Review. I felt bad about not updating for a while so I decided to give this chapter to you as an early Christmas present. Merry Christmas.I shall now start having little scenes at the end of each chapter.**

**Tobi:Girl-Chan, Tobi is being chased by Deidera-Sempai**

**Me:Sorry Tobi, not my problem**

**Tobi:Girl-chan is mean**

**Deidera: Im going to kill you tobi. You ate my clay**

**Me:*eye twitch* you ate his clay**

**Tobi:Ya because Tobi saw Sempai's hand eat clay and wandered what it tasted like**

**Me:You're an Idiot tobi wait LOOK OUT**

**Deidera:Katsu**

**BOOOOOOM**

**ME:OWWEEEE. Excuse me, I have a blond to kill**

**I shall start out having questions at the end**

**Q: Who is your fav akatsuki character, why?**


End file.
